


I Already Do

by Sighanne



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shaw gets Cheesy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Already Do

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try writing this a little differently. My wife gave me the idea so here it is. The bolded words are the song lyrics. Hope you enjoy.

With another mission completed the two women strode through the darkened streets. Heavy breaths and slow walking gives them time to think. Shaw looks over to Root and all she can think, _As I look at her I can feel all_ ** _Cautions in the wind._** _When she smiles at me I know_ ** _The hardest part is through and I can breathe_** _._ _The words spew out of her about what just happened and I can tell she is shaken. She is trying to show a brave face and all I want to tell her is_ ** _You don't have to try so hard To make me fall for you._** _Her fake bravado only makes me appreciate the times she is just herself with me._ Shaw shakes her head; these types of thoughts weren't something she was used to.

 

“That was a close one,” Root says as she smiles at Shaw. Shaw nods her head in agreement unable to do too much more. Her body aches and all the thoughts she has is making it hard to focus. “We should get back to base and see how the boys are doing.” Root suggests. 

 

“Lead the way.” Shaw is able to get out as she motions for Root to go first. As they get to base they look for any sign of Harold and John. So far nothing so they have to wait for some kind of sign that they need to spring into action or stay exactly where they are.

 

Root and Shaw go through very mundane tasks as they wait for John and Harold. The last few years have been crazy with all the fighting and killing. From one day to the next they really didn’t have a lot of down time. One machine versus the other. Now with so little to do Shaw lets her mind wander again.  As Sameen goes through the routine of cleaning one of her guns crazy thoughts fly through her mind.  **_I've surprised myself With what I've gone and done._ ** _ I never thought I would fall for anyone like I have you. _ She shakes her head because its like some cheese country song playing her head. She looks at Root and a smirk falls on her face before she shakes it off as the thoughts,  **_Just today I heard myself Swear you were the one_ ** . _ I would have never guessed that it could have been this way. No one has gotten me to feel like I have felt for you. _ Pass through her mind. Root quickly stands and goes to the computer scanning through something.

 

“We have to leave. The boys need us to help them get out of a jam.” Root loads up her guns as Shaw does the same. They move out to the streets and start towards more fighting and killing. The best part is that they wouldn't care if this was the rest of their lives. Taking control is something they both loved dearly.

 

As they storm into the building Root starts in about how well they work together and how Shaw should just give in to what they could have. Before Shaw could give one of her witty retorts back they are under fire. As bullets fly past her she catches Root and her double fisting guns. A smirk falls on her face as she charges ahead with the other woman. In her mind though, **_Laugh I just have to laugh_**. _With all the gestures I’ve made_ ** _I really thought you knew. I can't believe, That you're asking me, When I will love you._** _Honestly I thought you knew_ ** _I already do_** _, really_ ** _I already do_** _._ With the bad guys down and their way cleared they move further into the building to find the other two. Root moves on with her flirting. Always letting Shaw know how well they work together even when they didn't get along. 

 

As they make their way to the basement more of the opposing team shows up ready to stop them. If they take out Harold then they take out the mastermind behind the not only the Machine but Samaritan. The one who started it all. Each person that falls to their attacks is another out of the way so that the Machine can over power Samaritan. They all wanted some semblance of their lives back before God vs God started. The Machine has fought the best it can but now they need to take a stand. 

 

As they walk further down into what is most likely a trap that has been set for them Sameen goes through the events that have led her here. First being betrayed then pretty much dying. These people saved her and showed her a better way of using her skills. She may not have been able to feel much emotionally but these people, these people showed her that she could have more emotions than she thought possible. Looking at Root as they took another breather,  _ With all we have been through  _ **_You've been doing fine_ ** _ all I ask is  _ **_Please don't change a thing._ ** _ The feelings I have, well  _ **_It's too good to hide away So I might as well come clean_ ** _. _ Come clean? She shakes her head and tries to forget the last words but something is stopping her. She knows this could be it, this could be the last time she would see Root.  _ Usually I am proud and out with my words but when it came to you  _ **_I didn't shout it out But everybody knew_ ** _ it's crazy and  _ **_Funny you're the only one who didn't have a clue._ **

 

Deciding then that there was no time like the present she grabs Root and smirks at her, "Will you just shut up." Giving her a fierce kiss and trying to give it her all so that Root knows what it means. When she moves back she smiles wide at Root and her dumbfounded expression.  _ Looking at your face now as I show you how I feel I  _ **_Laugh I just have to laugh because I really thought you knew._ ** _ My heart beats faster and  _ **_I can't believe That you're asking me When I will love you._ ** _ The answer is simple  _ **_I already do._ ** _ Beautiful,  _ **_I already do._ **

 

"Can we move on now," Shaw asks as she moves away but all she can can think, I can believe  **I gave you my heart.** I want to ask,  **Can't you feel the power?** You ask me about my love as if you have been in a tunnel and  **You want to see the light.** All I can say is  **Baby the sun's been up for hours.** Root follows behind Shaw with a dopey smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. If this was to be her dying day then she would be happy to have it. She knows now that she is loved back as much as someone like Sameen can love. Root wouldn't change a thing about the woman.

 

Shaw moved forward through the maze of a building with a smirk on her face,  **_Laugh I just have to laugh_ ** _ because of the smile on your face.  _ **_I really thought you knew, I can't believe That you're asking me When I will love you. I already do._ ** _ Baby  _ **_I already do._ ** With those last thoughts they charged into the oncoming bullets that had their names on it. One day maybe things would quiet down but that day was not today.

 


End file.
